Waiting for You
by Twilightismylife1334
Summary: Young teacher Bella Swan is in a abusive relationship with her boy friend Tom. The only good thing in Bella's life is her best friend and boss Edward Cullen. Can Bella get out of this relationship with out Tom hurting Bella or her beloved Edward? and will Bella and Edward finally become more then friends? A/H lots more chapters to come!
1. Leaveing

ALL rights go to the rightful owners

"Good morning sweet heart," Tom whispered in my ear, he smelled like beer, it was 7 in the morning I had to go to work! The morning light was out and I was beautiful but I didn't have time for that. Tom was slowly getting out of our cheap blue bed. I ran to the bath room and left my straight hair down for the day as I applied my makeup then in our small yellow our light went out.

"Tom did you pay the electricity bill?"

I yelled he was still sleeping. In this house I do everything I work while he stays home and eats the food I cook. I work at a high school I used to love teaching till I moved in with my long term boyfriend Tom. He almost every day asked me to marry him but I said always no and when I say no there is always consequences. I put on a white sweater with a black many skirt. It may be a little inappropriate for a teach but I really didn't care. I and the principle were close, not sleeping together close but best friend close

His name was Edward and was only 2 years older than me. I'm 26 he's single and gorgeous every day at lunch we would eat in his office and talk. I would complain about Tom while he listened. We were best friends but Tom didn't know about him. Many times I wanted to kiss touch do Edward but I always stopped myself. Deep down we both knew we were fighting a constant battle. I didn't eat on my way to school I didn't leave Tom a note. He was on my last nerve I knew sometime I would end it. Tonight the next night next week… I could keep on going. I pulled up to school and watched the kids get out of the of there cars. Then I saw Edwards's car. I ran out of my old truck and went to his side window. I was cold out I shivered. It would rain soon. Edward came out of his car and hugged me. I swear he gave the best damn hugs I ever had. His warm arms were around my torso.

"Hey my Bella." The sound of me name on his lips did more to me then he would ever know. I shivered with pleasure but he thought I was cold. He slowly took off his jacket when I realized I left mine at home. Edward placed it on my shoulders. I smiled.

"Thanks." I felt the erdge to kiss him. His face was perfection everything perfect. And with his bronze hair just was so sexy. He was more god like every day. Sometimes his green eyes saw right in to my souls.

We walked down to my class room silent just enjoying each other. When we finally reached my class room. I teach historical reading my favorite subject.

"So Bells what are you doing in class today?" Edward asked trying to make the best last minutes we had together before the bell. His voice was music to my ears

"We're watching a movie Withering heights so we can compare it to the book." Edward laughed he knew how many times I read that book.

"So you've read that book again?" he asked amused. I smiled and nodded

"And each time I fall in love just a little bit more. I swear I love that book more than Tom." Giggled even though it was true.

"I'm sure you do so what's the plain with him?" he asked I could hear the burning curiosity in his voice.

"I'm done with it but I need to break it to him" I shuddered at that thought.

"Well B I'm always here for you, you know that sweetie." He smiled I loved when he called me sweetie then I did the total unexpected I leaned up and pecked his lips. It may have been only a peck but it was the best second of my life. When I opened my eyes I was resured that no one had saw that. But then Edward opened his eyes they were burning with lust and desire but also looked like he had been waiting for that kiss for his whole life. I didn't know what to say. But I was just stuttering words.

"Sorry I-I don't know what that was. I just kind of just damn I kissed you" I was beaming and I didn't know why but then I thought of Tom damn Tom. That's when I finally decided to end it tonight. Now the better. Edward was so happy I thought his face might crack He was so filled with joy it was hard not to be happy. Then the second bell rang and I looked at Edward and just smiled. HE took my waist and kissed me again but this was not a peck this was a kiss. Filled with more love then I ever felt with Tom. Slowly very slowly his tongue filled my more. Not sloppy but lovely. Everything Edward did was lovely. His hands were in my hair and mine were against his back. Then I muttered against his lips

"Edward I need to get to class but we will finish this at lunch, I promise" he moaned then ended the kiss and smiled a million smiles.

"I've been wanting to that since I meat you." He mummed against my hair. Then he slowly walked away then I felt it. I kissed Edward. My God like perfect Edward. I needed to have more of him now. Now! I needed to end it with Tom like now. I walked in to class dizzy the kids quieted down.

"Today we will be watching the movie Withering heights. Take notes." I stated proudly. As I turned off the lights and went to my desk.

I took out my cell phone when I movie started I was tempted to text Tom and end it. Could I do that right? No he deserved more than that. But then I deserved more than him. And I remembered my favorite T.V show Sex and the City. When Burger broke up with Carry with a post it note, and how Burgers friends said there was no good way to break up with some one. So id text him.

_Tom I'm sorry I need a break like I think we should break up I'm sorry it's not you it's me. _ I sent it. My heart picked up but I felt like a big weight had been lifted off my shoulders Then I heard the buzzing I looked at the text.

**Good I'm done with you bitch. Why would you wait so long to tell me? Hell right it's you whore. I'm leaving you'll never see me again. I hate you.**

I didn't cry I felt happy. He was done over. Where would he go? I hope nowhere. I have money he doesn't I have my baby Edward and he has his truck he could have the house to many memories. I smiled and I laughed. Every one stared at me it was the part where Cathy died. opps. I texted Edward hoping he wasn't in a meeting.

_I did it I broke up with him we are done forever I hope._

All of a sudden I was scared so scared Tom was aful he was hell. What if he hurt me what did I have left? If he took my stuff? It's my house not his. If he found out about Edward what could happen could he hurt him. Could he hurt me. All of a sudden I was scared out of my mind. I needed Edward.


	2. Help

**A/n Thank you for all those of you have read the first chapter I am planning on making one chapter a day. BTW I want this story to be pretty long so there will be A LOT more chapter I'm hoping to get over 15000 words and this is rated M for a reason people in later chapters. Thanks again! **

**Disclaimer: EVERY THING BELONGS TO THE RIGHT FUL OWNERS!**

I was sitting in my 3rd hour one more hour till I can have lunch with Edward. Tom was known to go to the extreme when things didn't go his way. At that thought I stared aimlessly at the bruise on my arm. I thought about that night two nights ago.

"_Bella get over here now" Tom slobbered he was drunk really drunk._

"_Tom no stop!" I screamed as he picked me up and took me to our bedroom. I was kicking and struggling. "Where were you tonight" I screamed Tom just held my neck tighter I coughed out gasping for air. Finally after two minutes Tom released my neck and slapped me across the face I screamed in pain._

"_Don't back talk me you little slut!" Tom yelled and punched me in the arm. I fell to the floor gasping for a breath. Tom angrily picked up a vase and threw it across the room aiming at my head. I dogged it. _

_Tom left and I limped to my cell. And texted my angel Edward._

"_Hey"_

_He immediately replied and we just talked until I fell asleep. Dreaming of Edward._

I snapped back into reality what if Tom did something like that. Edward could protect himself but still it would be my fault. It was time to start my lesson considering this was my A.P class so I wouldn't let them watch the movie. We talked about A Midnight summers Dream. About a half hour into class there was a knock on my door. It was Edwards assistant Marsha. She was in her late 40's and just moved here from New Jersey.

"Ms. Swan Mr. Cullen wants you to meet him in his office for the rest of today he already sent in a sub." She squeaked at a high pitch thick accent. Edward wanted me in his office the rest of the day. My mind drifted off to all the things we could do. Wait Bella you just broke up with your dick boyfriend.

"Okay" I mumbled and I walked out of the room Marsha was still in the room waiting for the children to calm down and wait for the sub to come in. I walked down the halls to the office looking in on all the teenagers dazing in space. I got to the office. And Ms. Cope was sitting at her usual spot as receptionist. Ms. Cope hated me she thought I was having an affair with Edward and apparently she was already doing that in her mind. She has a huge thing for Edward and would always not let me in his office.

"Hello Ms. Cope Edward called me down to his office." I murmured she may never have a chance with Edward but she was a mean old lady!

"Oh Miss. Swan are you in trouble again?" Bitch…

"Oh no Ms. Cope Bella is never in trouble in fact she is much a saint." Edward appeared out of his office and told that old lady. Ms. Cope grumbled something about young people and their hormones. I made my way into Edwards's office. He shut the door and I looked around the same little quaint office. The walls were beige and he had his wooden desk and his leather sofa. Edward looked perfect as always but there was a sparkle in his eyes like hope? Oh swoon he had hope I needed more hope a lot more hope. I ran in to Edwards's warm embrace. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and picked me up and put me on the sofa. I cried in his shoulder as he kissed the top of my head and stroked my back.

"Bella baby do you want to get back together with him?" He asked even though I couldn't see him I heard the hurt in his voice. I shook my head.

"I hate him but he-he could hurt me or you and I don't want to go home." I cried I was getting myself back together. A little bit. Edward shock his head.

"Baby did- did he hurt you" he whispered in my ear I didn't say anything.

"Bella did he hurt you?!" Edward asked me again I never seen him so upset and angry at me or at him? Not at me I hope he was all I had left. All I did was whimper a yes. "Sweetie why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you I will have his head you know that right? Ill protect you forever you my Bella. I'm not letting you go home I'm getting your stuff tomorrow." His words touched my heart I knew he meant everything he said. Gosh I think I'm falling in love with this man.

"E-Edward thank you so much you're perfect. But I –I can't go home he will hurt me again." I blubbered just saying what I thought. I knew he was he only one who I had left.

"I know we are just friends but you can stay with me till you get back on your feet. Oh and he will never ever get within 100 feet of you. Bella can ask you when this started?" he was weary with his questions but I hope I never get back on my feet. Living with Edward would be so much fun amazing. And Edward wouldn't have to worry about room. His birth parents died when he was 4 and left him their whole estate and they were well in any other way to say it filthy rich. Edwards's adoptive parents were move then Edward could have hoped for Esme and Carlisle. Esme was a home decorator and Carlisle was one of the top surgeon's in America.

"Edward I'd love to stay with you thank you so much I can never repay you. And for your other question he started just hitting me about 5 months ago but the last 2 months have been aful. He would choke me and such but I'm done with him he's in my past and he was a fucking tool. I only stayed with him because I knew he would threaten to kill me if I broke up with him but I think because I broke up with over text he'll just leave." Edward looked taken back at this new information. He wanted to say something but he bit his tongue I knew it was something like "Why didn't you tell me". I guess I was just scared. I was living in fear for a while. But that's done that chapters over in my life I'm now free! And it never felt so good.

"Oh Edward really how can I repay you? Your being too perfect to me." I asked he knew I didn't have much money and he was letting me stay in his house for free that was too much to ask but I wouldn't say no other wise I would be sleeping in my car. Edward had a smirk in his eyes and he was smiling my favorite crooked grin

"You know you can repay me in a date?" He looked so proud but also nervious. Oh my sweet old fashion Edward. Oh my god Edward just asked me out on a date after I cried and spilled out my guts to him. And he still wanted me to go out with him?

"I'd love that but I don't think that's enough," and with that I leaned in and kissed him. Edward was surprised I could tell that much I wounded my hands in to his gosh damn sexy hair. He leaned in and depend the kiss he licked my lip asking for an entrance that I granted I moaned he was a perfect kisser he was perfect at everything and I was me. Boring plan Bella. But I didn't think about that I gasped for a breath and Edward started kissing down my neck. Taking his time like he was worshiping me. We pulled apart for a breath.

"Bella when is he not going to be home?" Edward asked

"5:00 is when he goes out drinking." I sighed leaning against Edwards's chest. Edward was playing with my hair. "Tom said I'd never see him again but I don't trust him, He'll probably wait till I'm alone at the house and do something big and bad.

"Honey so you will stay with me till you find your own place," He asked again

"Yes I'll stay with you and go out on the date." I said proudly I was going on a date with Edward Cullen!

"It's almost lunch and I don't have anything big and you already have a sub would you like to go out for lunch then we can calm you down then after head out to my place and we can get to settle in and then at 5 me and you can go get all your personal items okay love?"

"Lunch actually sounds amazing considering I haven't eaten anything today." Edward just laughed and shock his head.

Xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox

Edward pulled up in to an Olive Garden Edward knew I loved this place. We walked in and Edward had his arm around my waist pulling me in to his side. My mind told me we were going to fast but it's not like we were total strangers we knew basically everything about each other. So we were past that stage of getting to know each other we already had out first kiss. I've been to his house before but he had never seen mine. My mind pulled me back in to reality when there was a 20 something year old eyeing my Edward. Wow Bella you aren't even his girlfriend yet and you're being possessive!

"Hi umm I'm Lauren and I'll show you to your table." She smiled and fluttered her eye lashes but it looked like she was twitching. Once we were seated at our table me and Edward were just staring at me it made me feel self conscience

"Bella did I tell you how breath taking beautiful you look today?" he asked raising one eye brow, smooth Cullen. I blushed at the compliment. "Ahh and there's that beautiful blush my blushing Bella." That just made me blush more.

"Edward do you think we are going to fast I mean I'm going to be staying with you for a while and we already had our first kiss." I shrugged I felt weird discussing this with him because if anything I was the one who wanted this to go a long way. Edward thought while chewing on a bread stick

"I don't think so… I mean we have known each other forever. We are already past that awkward sage. And with the kiss don't a lot of people kiss on the first date?" I nodded

"Your right sorry I just worry I don't want to lose you." I mumbled my checks turning red.

"You'll never lose me I'll always be here forever."

We were heading back from the restaurant to Edward's house. Lunch was care free and fun we really talked not as friends but as lovers. I laughed so much with him. Just being around him made me happy. We were both jamming out to Carrie underwood I knew Edward wasn't a big fan of Country but damn you just have to love it. I was so in to the song that I didn't realize we were here.


	3. Caught

**Disclaimer; everything belongs to the SM and the rightful owners**

EPO: we were pulling up to my house. I may be a teacher but I did have a lot of money. When my parents died when I was younger and yes you may say they were rich and considering I got everything they left. And I was smart with money I invested it in smart things increasing my money. But it also helped that I didn't have kids to spend money. Believe me I wanted kids but it never felt like the right time. I could image me with two or three kids and my wife. But even before Bella broke up with that excuse of a man Tom. I could image Bella in the place of my wife. Wow Cullen slow down you just started going out with her. I looked at Bella she was so into some song "Before He Cheats" and damn did she look beautiful while singing.

"Bella, were here!" I called over the loud music she looked up and was embarrassed she blushed bright red. And it was so cute. I ran out of the car to open up Bella's door but she had already opened it. It may be petty but I was kind of disappointed I wanted to show her she deserved a lot more then Tom.

I took Bella's hand and walked her to the door. I looked down on Bella she was so beautiful. We walked in to my living room. The living room was problem my favorite room. It was white and very well decorated not from me but from my mother. This was apparently my house was her "Best project" because of the space. But then again she said that about all her projects.

"It still hasn't changed." Bella laughed and set down her purse on the glass table.

"Esme would kill me if I even moved a table." I chuckled

Bella grinned she meet my mother before the two clicked. Esme wanted me to try to sweep her of her feet. Of course I couldn't because of that gosh damn son of a bitch Tom. Esme knew there was something about Tom because the next time she visited she had a bruise of a hand. I also expected something but I could never believe someone would treat Bella the nicest sweetest pure hearted person I know in such away.

"Edward I'm going to go upstairs and get some rest and shower thank you so much." Bella kissed my nose she ran upstairs she already knew were the guest room was. I heard the door her door close so I decided to watch some TV I hopped on the sofa and put me feet up on the table.

I was watching sports when I heard Bella upstairs she just got out of the shower I could tell because I didn't hear the rushing water any water.

**BANG!**

I almost screamed the "bang" was so unexpected then I heard Bella curse. Shit Bella got herself hurt again. Bella may look act like she is graceful. But in realty she was SO clumsy I caught her way too many to times.

I ran upstairs with Bella anything could be a trip to the E.R I got upstairs and rushed in to the guest room or now Bella's room and the sight I saw was heaven.

Bella long hair was wet and hanging down her face in loose curls. Her attire was enough to make a gay man go straight. She was in the sexiest excuses for underwear a red lacy push up bra that was see threw and red lace though that I could see her everything. She was leaning down in front of me picking the pieces of a broken picture frame. Giving me a front row seat of her breasts they were perfect and so bouncy. That's when I realized she didn't know I was in here. She had her ear buds in listening to music and her eyes trying to pick up the glass. I was barely able to move I could feel me getting aroused. Slowly and very quietly I left I walked down stairs.

That was definitely the best, perfect _sexiest,_ breathtaking view, body, sight I have ever seen. Just looking at her breasts made me imagine what they would feel like bouncing up against my chest. What they would feel like in my mouth. STOP EDWARD don't think of Bella like a little sex toy you can play with whenever you feel like it. She is a lady who would never ever have sex with someone she 'just started dating

Would she? ... Maybe well no but maybe yes…. Stop No you have to wait till it's special and romantic and perfect.

Ugggg stop Edward.

I headed to go get a while deserved drink. Then Bella came down it was already 8 pm she slept for a while and just got out of the shower. I almost chocked when I saw her imaging her wearing her panties under her jeans and long sleeved tight while shirt.

"Watcha drinking?" she asked hopping up on the barstool.

"Scotch." I mumbled

"Yum do you happen to have any wine?" she asked longing for some alcohol I could agree with her more.

I shook my head I was more of a scotch kind of guy then a wine guy.

"I do have some vodka don't ask Alice bought for me the other day saying she had a feeling id need, I swear sometimes she "sees" the oddest things but she's always right weird right?" Alice was pretty interesting she was also my adoptive sister but she apparently had visions of things I think she might be going a little crazy. **A/N haha I had to add that in there Alice and her visions.**

"Vodka sounds perfect." She smiled and with that smile I would give her anything she wants. I got out the bottle and a shot glass. Bella took it eagerly and did a shot. I knew it was going to be a long night.

**Sorry for the short chapter! Just it was either post this much today or post this chapter longer tomorrow! I may miss a couple of days bc of testing so if I miss one day I will just write a longer chapter the next day! THX to all who read PLEASE REVIEW but no burns**

**Love,**

**Allyn xoxoxoxo **


End file.
